


bloody creature poster girl

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Blood and Violence, Drug Dealing, F/F, Gen, Genderbending, Justus & Peter & Bob make a short appearance, Leah is a whole lesbian, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Skinny Norris, a genderbend that's not a cisswap, don't be like skinny. get your hormones from a doctor and not your local drug dealer., trans person written by a trans person, very very slight transphobia
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Skinny Norris. Jeder in Rocky Beach kannte den Namen. Man konnte Skinny ja auch schlecht übersehen. Zu groß, zu dürr, zu dunkle Tinte auf zu blasser Haut, die Haare zu lang, die Klappe zu groß. Und seit sie aus der Kadettenanstalt zurückgekehrt war, war das Getuschel natürlich nur noch mehr geworden. [trans girl!Skinny AU]
Relationships: Skinny Norris/Leah (OC)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	bloody creature poster girl

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wollte schon lange mal eine genderbend-Story schreiben, die nicht bloß ein cisswap ist, und da kam mir irgendwann diese Idee (und ich fand, es passte unerwartet gut). Ein bisschen unkonventionell, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt ;)

_Your toxic girl_  
_Your bloody slasher girl_  
_Your savage sweetheart girl_  
_Your bloody creature poster girl_  
[In This Moment – Bloody Creature Poster Girl]

Skinny Norris. Jeder in Rocky Beach kannte den Namen.

Man konnte Skinny ja auch schlecht übersehen. Zu groß, zu dürr, zu dunkle Tinte auf zu blasser Haut, die Haare zu lang, die Klappe zu groß.

Und seit sie aus der Kadettenanstalt zurückgekehrt war, war das Getuschel natürlich nur noch mehr geworden.

Die neuen Röcke zu kurz, der Lippenstift zu dunkel. Und immer noch der Geruch nach Zigarettenrauch, der sie umgab wie eine Wolke.

Aber sie hatte beschlossen, dass ihr das egal war. Egal sein würde. Ihre Eltern hätten sie so oder so vor die Tür gesetzt – Sohn oder Tochter, das war egal. Sie war und blieb das schwarze Schaf der Familie, dann konnte sie zumindest daran arbeiten, sich selbst in die Augen sehen zu können.

Und es gab auch noch andere gute Seiten.

Die Gesichter der Schnüffler, zum Beispiel, als sie das erste Mal wieder auf dem Schrottplatz aus ihren Sportwagen gestiegen war. Dem Schisser war beinahe das Kuchenstück aus der Hand gefallen und Dr. Planlos hatte kurzzeitig die Kontrolle über seine Augen verloren. Was schon irgendwie lustig gewesen war.

Und auch wenn sie schon auf das schlimmste vorbereitet gewesen war, der Klugscheißer hatte ihr nur seinen üblichen arroganten Blick zugeworfen und sich in seiner typischen Manier erkundigt: „Skinny. Was willst du hier?“

Auch wenn sie das nicht zugeben würde, die Reaktion hatte sie irgendwie… beruhigt. Nicht, dass sie irgendetwas auf die Meinung der drei selbstgerechten Helden gab. Aber es war doch ganz nett, einmal keinen dummen Kommentar abzukriegen. Zumindest keinen, der _darauf_ abzielte.

Denn natürlich hatte Sherlock auf ihre Antwort, sie würde bloß die üblichen Anstandsbesuche machen und gucken, ob sie immer noch Detektiv spielten, bloß gesagt: „Ich wusste nicht, dass du weißt, was Anstand bedeutet.“

Aber er hatte dabei nicht, wie Skinnys Mutter, den Rocksaum betrachtet, der nicht mal die Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel erreichte, sondern ihr ganz offen ins Gesicht gesehen.

Wenigstens etwas, das sich nicht geändert hatte.

Also hatte sie gelacht, ihnen noch einen schönen Tag gewünscht und sie angewiesen, sich aus ihren Angelegenheiten heraus zu halten, und war wieder davon gefahren. Das würde die drei zwar erst recht auf ihre Fersen heften, aber das war ja auch der Plan. Denn wenn sie Skinny hinterher schnüffelten, würden sie hoffentlich nicht bemerken, was Dylan direkt unter ihrer Nase abzog.

Der hatte übrigens ebenfalls gut auf das veränderte Image seines besten Freundes reagiert. Genau genommen war er nicht besonders überrascht gewesen, was Skinny zum Schmunzeln brachte.

Sie parkte den Wagen, zündete sich eine Zigarette an, und spazierte zum Strand hinunter, wo Dylan und einige andere Freunde um einen Ghettoblaster saßen.

Leah war die erste, die sie sah. „Jo, Skinny!“, rief sie, und im nächsten Moment segelte auch schon eine Bierflasche in Skinnys Richtung. Nur mit Mühe erwischte sie sie, bevor sie an einem Felsen zersprang.

„Scheiße, Leah, du weißt doch, dass ich nicht fangen kann!“, fluchte sie, bevor sie sich zwischen ihr und Dylan fallen ließ.

Mitleidlos zuckte Leah mit den Schultern, aber sie grinste. Skinny war in den letzten Tagen schon mehr als einmal aufgefallen, dass Leah ihr gegenüber plötzlich sehr viel aufmerksamer war. Irgendwie sollte sie das nicht überraschen.

Versuchsweise lächelte sie Leah zu, bevor sie einen Schluck von ihrem Bier trank, und beobachtete befriedigt, wie Leah zurücklächelte und dann schnell an ihrer Zigarette zog.

Skinny fing Dylans Blick auf, der vielsagend eine Augenbraue hob. Sie zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern. Leah war hübsch, und wenn sie sich neuerdings für Skinny interessierte, würde sie sicher nicht nein zu ihr sagen.

„Und, haben die Schnüffler den Köder geschluckt?“, erkundigte Dylan sich dann.

Skinny lachte. „Natürlich. Die werden spätestens morgen bei mir auf der Matte stehen. Und wenn nicht, dann geben wir ihnen eben einen zusätzlichen Anreiz.“ Sie nickte zu Cody, der sich in der Runde nur bedingt wohl zu fühlen schien. Der ehemalige Cowboy war erst vor kurzem aus dem Gefängnis entlassen worden, und Skinny hatte den Kontakt zwischen ihm und Dylan hergestellt. 

Und sollten die Satzzeichen sich noch nicht genug dafür interessieren, was Skinny nach ihrer Rückkehr so anstellte, dann würde sie spätestens Codys Auftauchen mehr als misstrauisch machen.

Und wenn sie dann damit beschäftigt waren, den falschen Fährten und Schattengestalten hinterher zu jagen, konnte Dylan ganz bequem den Schrottplatz als toten Briefkasten benutzen.

Das war zwar alles andere als eine Ideallösung, aber sie hatten leider nicht besonders viele andere Optionen. Dylans Geschäftspartner bestand aus irgendeinem Grund darauf, dass dort die Übergabe stattfinden sollte.

„Dann ist ja alles in Bewegung“, stellte Dylan fest.

Skinny nickte, dann lehnte sie sich zufrieden zurück gegen die schwere Kühltasche, die immer noch zu mehr als der Hälfte mit Bierflaschen gefüllt war. 

Dabei entging ihr nicht, dass Leah der Bewegung mit den Augen folgte.

Sie schloss die Augen, ließ sich die Abendsonne ins Gesicht scheinen und zog an der Zigarette. Wenn sie Andrews‘ Blick vorhin nicht falsch gedeutet hatte, war Leah nicht die einzige mit plötzlich erwachtem Interesse. Der Gedanke brachte sie zum Schmunzeln. Wer hätte das gedacht. Vielleicht konnte sie aus dem Langweiler ja sogar mal eine interessante Reaktion heraus kitzeln. Einen Versuch war es auf jeden Fall wert.

Sie musste eingeschlafen sein, denn als sie die Augen wieder aufmachte, war es beinahe dunkel geworden, und jemand hatte ein Lagerfeuer entzündet.

„Bist du wieder bei uns, Dornröschen?“, erkundigte Leah sich, aber sie klang lange nicht so spöttisch, wie sie es früher getan hatte.

„Hättest mich ja wachküssen können“, erwiderte Skinny, und beobachtete befriedigt, wie Leah tatsächlich rot wurde.

Am Rande ihres Sichtfeldes sah sie Dylan resigniert den Kopf schütteln.

„Oh, oh, da kommt Ärger“, murmelte Leah plötzlich, schaute an Skinny vorbei zur Straße hinauf.

Dylan und sie folgten Leahs Blick, und tatsächlich, den Weg hinunter kam Chris Green, ein Dealer, dessen Territorium direkt an Dylans grenzte. Der vorsichtige Waffenstillstand, der im vergangenen Jahr ausgehandelt worden war – so hatte Dylan es Skinny berichtet – stand in letzter Zeit wieder auf sehr wackligen Füßen.

Begeitet wurde Chris von drei Typen, die Skinny nicht kannte, die jedoch ganz offensichtlich seine Leute fürs Grobe waren.

„Parks, du bist auf meinem Gebiet“, rief Chris schon von Weitem zu ihnen herüber.

Dylan seufzte. Mit einer Geste bedeutete er seinen Freunden, sich wieder zu setzen, denn die Hälfte hatte schon reflexartig nach versteckten Waffen gegriffen und war auf halbem Weg, aufzustehen. Ein schneller Blick klärte, wer ihn begleiten sollte, dann ging er Chris entgegen.

Leah und Skinny blieben einen halben Schritt hinter ihm, Skinny hatte die Hand in der Tasche ihres Rocks bereits um ein Springmesser geschlossen, und auch Leahs Hand steckte auffällig unauffällig in ihrer Hosentasche.

„Nein, Green, du bist auf meinem Gebiet“, erwiderte Dylan kalt. „Erinnerst du dich? Die Grenze ist der Highway. Und das hier ist _meine_ Seite.“

Nachdenklich ließ Chris den Blick über seine Gegenüber schweifen, blieb einen Moment an Skinny hängen, und sie merkte, dass er sie nicht erkannte. Obwohl sie ihm vor ihrer Verschiffung in die Kadettenanstalt mal gehörig die Fresse poliert hatte.

„Ooooh“, machte Chris, das Verstehen völlig überzogen, bevor er grinste. „Aber wir wollten so gerne an den Strand, oder, Jungs?“

Seine Handlanger lachten dümmlich, und Skinny seufzte. Das würde hässlich werden. Mit Chris, dem Hänfling, würde sie spielend fertig, aber dann stünde es immer noch drei gegen drei. Denn Dylan hatte deutlich gemacht, dass die anderen sich nicht einmischen sollten.

„Letzte Warnung, Green“, sagte Dylan leise. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und Skinny konnte sehen, wie seine Hand vorsichtig zu seiner Jackentasche kroch um ungesehen von Chris und Konsorten einen Schlagring heraus zu fingern.

„Nein, ich glaube, ich möchte gerne noch bleiben“, stellte Chris fest.

Skinny konnte sehen, dass ihm immer noch der Zahn fehlte, den sie ihm mal ausgeschlagen hatte. Es war Zeit, sein Gesicht wieder symmetrisch zu machen, fand sie. Die Nase in die andere Richtung zu brechen.

Einer der drei Handlanger – ein kleiner, dünner, den Skinny spontan „Frettchen“ taufte, versuchte, an Dylan vorbei zu marschieren. Er kam nicht weit. Leah schubste ihn zurück, und beinahe wäre er auf dem Arsch gelandet.

Das war das Signal, das sie brauchten. Die anderen beiden Handlanger – ein langer von Skinnys Statur, der wirkte, als würde er Carl heißen, und ein massiger, der wie ein Berg aussah – gingen auf sie los, während Chris, die feige Sau, sich schön im Hintergrund hielt.

Der Berg lief mit dem Gesicht voran in Dylans Schlagring, während das Frettchen offenbar nichts aus seinem ersten Zusammenprall mit Leah gelernt hatte.

Carl machte irgendeinen dummen Spruch darüber, dass er eigentlich keine Mädchen schlug, doch das Ende des Satzes ging in einem Fluch unter, als Skinnys Turnschuh sein Knie traf. Er schlug nach ihr, doch sie duckte sich weg. Sie ließ das Messer aufschnappen, riss die Hand nach oben, doch Carl stolperte zurück und sie verfehlte ihn.

Nur am Rande nahm sie wahr, dass Leah das Frettchen im Schwitzkasten hatte, und dass Dylan und der Berg sich lauernd umkreisten.

Sie setzte Carl nach, schlitzte dieses Mal zumindest sein T-Shirt auf, schlug mit der linken Hand zu, während er auf die Klinge in ihrer Rechten konzentriert war. Das dumpfe Geräusch, mit dem ihre Faust seine Wange traf, war äußerst befriedigend, sein Kopf ruckte herum. Doch im nächsten Moment donnerte er ihr seinen Schädel ins Gesicht, sie fluchte lautstark, spürte, wie ihr warm das Blut aus der Nase lief.

Ohne Rücksicht zu nehmen zog sie das Messer hoch, ein langer, roter Streifen breitete sich über seine Brust auf, und er ließ abrupt von ihr ab, um die Hände auf die Wunde zu pressen. 

Ein rascher Blick zeigte Skinny, dass das Frettchen keuchend am Boden lag und seinen Hals umklammerte. Leah half Dylan, sich gegen den Berg zur Wehr zu setzen. Gerade, als Skinny hinsah, machte Chris Anstalten, sich von hinten an Dylan heran zu schleichen.

Skinny rannte die wenigen Meter, kollidierte ungebremst mit dem Dealer, und sie landeten im Sand. Nur mit Mühe blieb sie oben auf, kniete über ihm, und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Befriedigt hörte sie das Knacken seiner Nase. Das Messer, das sie kurzerhand an seine Kehle setzte, stellte ihn ruhig.

Gerade hatte der Berg Leah zur Seite geschleudert und war dabei, auf Dylan einzudreschen.

„Ruf deinen Pitbull zurück“, forderte Skinny, und als keine Reaktion kam, presste sie den kalten Stahl nachdrücklicher in seine Haut.

Das wirkte.

„Max!“, brachte Chris eher schlecht als recht hervor, „Max, zurück!“

Der Berg – Max – hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, blinzelte offenbar durch den roten Nebel, der Skinny nur allzu vertraut war, und orientierte sich wieder. Seine Kumpane hatten sich zurück gezogen, versorgten ihre Verletzungen, während Leah sich gerade wieder auf die Beine kämpfte.

Eine weitere Sekunde verging, in der ein hübscher, kleiner Blutstropfen um die Klinge von Skinnys Messer quoll, bevor Max Dylan losließ.

Der klopfte sich die Klamotten ab, wischte mit dem Ärmel seiner Jacke über den Schlagring, und sah dann auf Chris herab.

„Geh dahin zurück, wo du hergekommen bist“, sagte Dylan kühl, „und lass dich hier nicht wieder blicken.“

Chris machte den unklugen Versuch, zu nicken, und der dünne Blutsfaden, der seinen Hals hinunter rann, gewann an Fluß.

„Skinny, lass ihn los“, befahl Dylan, und auch wenn Skinny eigentlich keine Befehle entgegen nahm, stand sie auf.

Offenbar wurde Chris in diesem Moment klar, wer sie war, denn er starrte sie mit großen Augen an. „Skinny?“, wiederholte er.

Sie wartete auf den unvermeidlichen dummen Kommentar, doch die Tatsache, dass sie gerade sehr deutlich demonstriert hatte, dass sie absolut bereit war ihn in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen, kombiniert mit Dylans Gesichtsausdruck, hielten ihn davon ab.

Stattdessen stand er hastig auf, wich ein paar Schritte vor ihnen zurück.

„Das letzte Wort ist noch nicht gesprochen, Parks!“, drohte er im Abgang, was allerdings nicht besonders furchteinflössend wirkte.

„Dieser kleine Wichser“, stellte Skinny fest, während sie ihm nachsah.

„Der taucht hier nicht so schnell wieder auf“, sagte Leah, lenkte damit Skinnys Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. Obwohl sie eine Runde mit dem Frettchen und eine mit Max hinter sich gebracht hatte, schien sie nur ein wenig benommen.

„Scheiße, Skinny, alles okay bei dir?“, wollte sie plötzlich wissen, war mit zwei Schritten bei Skinny, während Dylan noch den Abzug seiner Rivalen im Auge behielt.

„Was?“ Erst in diesem Moment wurde Skinny das dumpfe Pochen in ihrer Nase wieder bewusst. Sie sah an sich herab und durfte feststellen, dass ihr Shirt unübersehbare Blutflecken hatte.

„Scheiße“, murmelte sie, wischte erst ihr Messer an dem ohnehin schon versauten Stoff ab, und dann mit der Hand das Blut aus ihrem Gesicht.

Sie bemerkte, wie Leahs Blick der Bewegung folgte, und wieder musste sie grinsen. Langsam leckte sie sich das Blut von den Lippen, der Geschmack metallisch auf ihrer Zunge, und wie zur Antwort spiegelte Leah die Bewegung.

Mit einem Schritt ragte Skinny direkt vor ihr auf, und wartete geduldig, bis Leah den Blick von ihren Lippen zu ihren Augen hob. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich nur an, noch einmal huschten Leahs Augen zu ihrem Mund und zurück.

Betont langsam neigte Skinny den Kopf, spürte, wie Leah ihr entgegen kam.

„Alter, beherrscht euch“, unterbrach Dylans Stimme sie.

Abrupt fuhren sie auseinander. Eventuell hatte Skinny kurz vergessen, dass sie nicht alleine waren.

Sie zwinkerte Leah verschwörerisch zu, bevor sie sich zu Dylan umdrehte.

„Warum lässt du dir sowas eigentlich von Chris gefallen?“, wollte sie wissen.

Dylan seufzte, schlenderte wieder in Richtung des Lagerfeuers, und automatisch folgten Leah und Skinny ihm.

„Das heute war bloß n Test“, erklärte Dylan unzufrieden. „Nächstes Mal kommt er mit doppelt so vielen Leuten, und dann kommen wir echt in Bedrängnis.“

Sie ließen sich wieder in den Sand fallen, jemand reichte ihnen Bierflaschen und Cody hielt Skinny verlegen eine Packung Taschentücher hin. 

Dankend nahm sie sie entgegen, wischte sich das Gesicht sauber, bevor sie ihren Pferdeschwanz, der sich während der Auseinandersetzung gelockert hatte, kurzerhand ganz öffnete. 

Der Abend nahm von da an einen ruhigeren Verlauf – den üblichen Verlauf.

Schließlich überlegte Leah laut, dass sie demnächst nach Hause sollte, und ganz uneigennützig schlug Skinny vor, sie zu fahren.

Für einen langen Moment sahen sie sich an, dann grinste Leah. „Das wäre super lieb“, stellte sie fest.

Ihre Hand hatte sich in den letzten Minuten Skinnys immer mehr genähert, und jetzt strich sie vorsichtig darüber.

Skinny hielt sie fest, lächelte, als Leah ertappt zusammen zuckte.

„Geh schon mal vor“, schlug sie vor, „Ich komm gleich nach.“

Leah nickte, verabschiedete sich von der Runde, und spazierte den Strand hinauf.

Bevor Skinny ihr folgen konnte, setzte Dylan an: „Ich schwöre, wenn du ihr wehtust...“

„Ich weiß, ich weiß.“ Skinny verdrehte die Augen. Dylans Beschützerinstinkt, wenn es um seine Leute ging, war bewundernswert. Aber manchmal übertrieben.

„Übrigens“, lenkte sie schnell ab, „Hast du nicht noch was für mich?“

Für eine Sekunde sah Dylan sie fragend an, dann fiel es ihm wieder ein und er grub in seinem Rucksack herum.

Er reichte Skinny eine kleine Schachtel, die sie dankend entgegen nahm. Sie hatte kein Interesse, sich durch zehn medizinische Instanzen zu kämpfen, um Hormone zu bekommen, wenn sie sie sich einfach von Dylan besorgen lassen konnte. Außerdem würde sie auf legalem Weg vielleicht sowieso keine bekommen – zu nonkonform mit Geschlechterrollen, und generell zu konfrontativ.

Außerdem hatte sie sich schon in der Kadettenanstalt illegal ihre Tabletten besorgt, und bisher war sie gut damit gefahren.

Mit ihrem Vorrat wieder aufgefüllt, verabschiedete sie sich jetzt auch und ging dann hoch zum Parkplatz.

Leah lehnte an dem blauen Sportwagen und sah ihr lächelnd entgegen.

Skinny war noch nie aufgefallen, dass Leahs Haare fast die gleiche Farbe hatten wie der Lack des Autos.

Direkt vor Leah blieb sie stehen, strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, und diesmal kam ihnen kein Dylan in die Quere.

Es war nicht gerade sanft, Leah war genauso eigensinnig wie Skinny, grub die Finger in ihre Haare, und als sie sich von einander lösten, war Skinny beinahe außer Atem.

„Zu mir oder zu dir?“, fragte sie, und Leahs Augen blitzten so zufrieden, dass Skinny sie gleich noch einmal küssen musste.

Sie fuhren zu Leah.

**Author's Note:**

> Je nachdem, wie das Interesse ist, schreib ich vielleicht noch mehr in dem AU? Idk xD


End file.
